disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Malachai
Malachai, simply known as Kai, is a recurring character of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Malachai is also a high-ranking member of the Celestial Order. Background Biography Malachai was born in the United Kingdom, England; London, to his parents, Simon and Sophia. When Malachai was 7 years old his latent mystical powers had awoken, because he grew up in a city where magic was not well known at the time, he was ostracized and treated as an outcast by his fellow villagers, his parents were the only one who did not treat them badly (despite the fact that they were also unaware of what magic was at the time) as they love there son/only child for who/what he is, not long after that he was (secretly) recruited into the Celestial Order, as he was perceived to have the potential to become one of the world's most powerful wizards. By becoming the apprentice of Ezekiel, he would be trained to harness his unique abilities and so become one of the finest and most powerful wizards in the history of the Order. Malachai rose through the ranks eventually becoming a master sorcerer, he also became close friends with his fellow sorcerers, such as Emmanuel, Barnabas, Nestor, William, Cornelius and Catherine. Personality TBA Physical appearance Kai has fair skin, slightly long light orange hair, and emerald green eyes; his eyes become dark black whenever he powers up or utilizes his hypnotic or telepathic/zoopathy/volukinesis powers. Kai's primary mode of dress is a black, short sleeved collared shirt, white trousers with a grey sash, and black boots whose tops are folded over to reveal a lighter white inner lining. His shirt collar is open to the point that it reveals his clavicles. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' As a result of Kai's mystical powers further greatly enhance his own natural physical attributes, he possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Kai possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Kai's strength is also further greatly enhanced; whenever he transforms into very large animals or into his hybrid forms. **'Superhuman Speed:' Kai can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Kai's speed is also further greatly enhanced; whenever he transforms into very speedy animals or into his hybrid forms. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Kai can react much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Kai possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Agility:' Kai possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Kai possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Kai can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Kai can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Kai possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, as his skin, muscle and bone tissue, are several times denser, to the point that he can feel little to no pain; for example, when he fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Kai possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Kai possesses far more stamina than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; as he can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Superhuman Senses:' Kai possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing him to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of his species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to his magic, Kai is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. He is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Kai's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk or intoxicated. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Kai is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. *'Master Sorcerer:' Due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Ezekiel, Kai has become an immensely powerful sorcerer, his mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, making him one of the world's most sorcerers. *'Magic:' Kai knows several different types of magic spells; the power to create and control the elements of nature such as light, electricity, air, fire, lava, water, ice, snow and earth, other spells, like magnetic fields, force fields, chlorokinesis, healing spells, energy generation, telepathy, zoopathy, volukinesis, empathy, hypnosis, telekinesis, precognition, night vision, thermal vision, levitation/flight, teleportation, portal generation/portal manipulation, interdimensional travel, astral projection, illusion, time travel, chronokinesis, intangibility, invisibility, sound wave generation, shapeshifting/metamorphosis, size manipulation, clothing spells, barrier spells, etc. However, Emmanuel does not always have to verbal cast these types of magic spells, as he just has to think of the spell and can cast it relatively easily; making him one of the most powerful magic users on the entire planet. Kai can also cast 3 or 5 magic spells in rapid succession, with little effort. **'Light Generation:' Kai can generate, create and project dark black photons of light, particularly starlight from both his hands or his entire body. **'Photokinesis:' Kai can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Kai can generate, create and project dark black electricity, particularly lightning from both his hands or his entire body. **'Electrokinesis:' Kai can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Kai can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both his hands or his entire body. **'Aerokinesis:' Kai can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Kai can generate, create and project dark black fire from both his hands or his entire body. **'Pyrokinesis:' Kai can manipulate fire; he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Kai can generate, create and project dark black lava from both his hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Kai can manipulate lava; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Kai can generate, create and project water from both his hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Kai can manipulate water; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Kai can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both his hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Kai can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Frigogenesis:' Kai can generate, create and project a blizzard storm, particularly snow from both his hands. **'Frigokinesis:' Kai can manipulate a blizzard storm, particularly snow; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Atmogenesis:' Kai can generate, create and project all aspects of the weather. **'Atmokinesis:' Kai can manipulate the weather; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Kai can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Kai can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Kai can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields from both his hands or his entire body. **'Magnetokinesis:' Kai can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing him to control metal or any magnetic objects; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Flyrogenesis:' Kai can generate, create and project dark black powerful force fields from both his hands or his entire body; that can block or deflect physical and mystical attacks. How long he can maintain his force fields is dependant on his energy state at the time as well as the strength or intensity of his opponent(s) attack. There are also certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Kai's force fields, despite them being comprised of pure energy. **'Flyrokinesis:' Kai can manipulate powerful force fields; as he utilizes it for defensive purposes. **'Chlorokinesis:' Kai can manipulate plant life. **'Healing:' Kai can heal/regenerate/cure other individuals from their injuries/infections, such as, damage cells, organs, burned skin, broken bones, lost limbs, diseases, illnesses, sickness, poisons, toxins, etc. (regardless if they are very serious or not, as well as irreversible/incurable by normal means) after having approached the wound or infection, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign or trace of injuries. The more serious the injury is, the longer this healing process will take. He can heal himself as well, allowing his accelerated healing factor to heal at a much faster rate than normally possible. Kai can also heal other individuals who are blind, deaf or nerve dead (regardless if it is permanent or temporary) restoring their senses. Whenever Kai utilizes his healing powers; his hands will glow in a faint black light. **'Energy Generation:' Kai can generate, create and project various kinds of dark black energy from both his hands or his entire body; he is able to create one or several energy clones that not only resemble him in physical appearance, but also contain his memories, personality, powers and abilities. This is how Kai has managed to travel the world in secret, without anyone noticing that he was missing from his nation (as his exploits as a wizard sometimes keeps him away from his home, for long periods of time). Anything that his clone(s) experience, will permanently become part of his original memories. When they dissipate by themselves of their own free will, such as when Kai (secretly) returns home from one of his exploits, are destroy by something or someone else, or are reabsorbed by Kai, the newly acquired memories slowly diffuse into his consciousness and become part of his own - this is how he has managed to successfully avoid people from becoming suspicious should he not recall any events that happened while he was in his own nation. **'Ergokinesis:' Kai can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Energy Absorption:' Kai can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Energy Blasts:' Kai can generate dark black energy from both his hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. Emmanuel can also project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts, by projecting his own psionic and kinetic energy, or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing him to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct his hits at his opponents. **'Energy Beam:' Kai can generate, create and project dark black powerful energy beams from both his hands; that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout his opponents. **'Telepathy:' Kai is able to telepathically communicate with others, over vast distances. He is also able to read other's minds, sense there presence or project his thoughts into other individuals; whenever Kai utilizes this ability, his eyes glow dark black. **'Zoopathy:' Kai can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other animals (regardless if they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) to do his bidding; whenever Kai utilizes this ability, his eyes glow dark black. **'Volukinesis:' Kai is able to telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other insects to do his bidding; whenever Kai utilizes this ability, his eyes glow dark black. **'Empathy:' Kai can perceive, sense, understand, influence or manipulate other individuals' emotions. **'Hypnosis:' Kai can control the minds of other individuals to do his bidding, he can also alter or erase there memories, by looking straight at them, however, he does not always have to make direct eye contact at them, when succesfully implemented - the susceptible individuals come out of their hypnotic state with time or upon Kai's release and will not remember anything except the last thing they were doing just before they were hypnotized; whenever Kai utilizes this ability, his eyes glow dark black. **'Telekinesis:' Kai can telekinetically move objects or his opponents without physically touching them; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. He can also affect and control molecules and particles, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, density, state of matter, gravity pressure, vectors, etc). Kai's telekinetically energy is a visible dark color, that can only be seen by other magic users; unless Kai chooses to purposely make his telekinetically energy visible to other non-magic users. **'Precognition:' Kai can see visions of the past, the present and the future respectively. However, like all wizards, his visions are not always clear. **'Night Vision:' Kai can see clearly in the dark, even under water, making it impossible for his opponents to sneak up on him in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can become invisible. **'Thermal Vision:' Kai can see thermal signatures, even under water, making it impossible for his opponents to hide from him in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can conceal their body temperatures from Kai's sight. **'Levitation/Flight:' Kai can levitate, hover, and fly in the air even without the presence of air. Kai can travel through the sky at amazing speeds of Mach 23, if not greater, he can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing his speed. In one of his hybrid forms, particularly his owl humanoid form, Kai can also fly at extreme speeds and high altitudes. **'Teleportation:' Kai can teleport to any location at great distances, even if that said location is in another nation; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, he can also teleport any individual with him; as long as he maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Generation:' Kai can generate, create and project dark black portals to any location he desires, even if that said location is in another nation; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. He can even transport a large group of individuals to different locations without the need to maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Manipulation:' Kai can manipulate portals. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Kai can teleport to any dimension; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. **'Astral Projection:' Kai can project his astral spirit from his own body, his astral spirit can only be seen by other magic users; unless Kai chooses to purposely make his astral spirit visible to other non-magic users. **'Illusion:' Kai can project illusions, making his opponents see things that aren't really there; for the purpose of escaping or distraction. **'Time travel:' Kai can travel back or forward through time at will. **'Chronokinesis:' Kai can manipulate the timeline; as he can slow-down, speed-up, freeze, unfreeze or reverse time itself. **'Intangibility:' Kai can phase through solid objects or other individuals. **'Invisibility:' Kai can manipulate and reflect the light waves around himself, objects or other individuals; to become completely invisible. **'Sonic Scream:' Kai can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through his vocal chords, that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout his opponents; whenever Kai utilizes this ability, his scream makes a wolf-like sound. **'Sound Wave Generation:' Kai can generate, create and project powerful sound waves from both his hands or his entire body. **'Sonokinesis:' Kai can manipulate powerful sound waves; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Power Negation:' Kai can temporarily nullify other magic-powered individuals' powers; however, it has no effect other magic users who are more powerful than he is. **'Mystical Awareness:' Kai can sense the presence of other magic users; he can also sense how powerful they are. **'Spiritual Awareness:' Kai can see and sense the presence of other spirits. **'Temporal Awareness:' Even if Kai is not responsible for altered the timeline, he is still completely unaffected by it, as he still maintains his memories from the original timeline. **'Magic Cloak:' Kai can conceal his presence from other magic users; he can conceal his body temperatures from other animals like snakes, who have the natural ability to see or sense thermal signatures. Kai can also prevent other magic users from spying on him, unless he allows them to spy on him; similar to how Ursula and Morgana respectively spied on the royal family of Atlantica. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' Kai can shapeshift into any animal or insect at will (regardless of whether they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) gaining their characteristics, attributes and abilities. He can also transform into a humanoid black wolf, resembling the physical appearance of a human-wolf hybrid, he still maintains complete control and awareness of all his actions, even when he is in his animal, insect or hybrid forms. Kai can even transform into a merman; gaining their attributes and abilities. Kai can also change the color of his hair, eyes and skin. ***'Retractable Razor-Sharp Claws:' In one of his hybrid forms, particularly his humanoid wolf form, Kai possesses five retractable razor-sharp claws on each of his hands and feet, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock, stone, concrete and metal. ***'Razor-Sharp Teeth:' In one of his hybrid forms, particularly his humanoid wolf form, Kai possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock, stone, concrete and metal. **'Size Manipulation:' Kai can increase or decrease his own size or the size of others while preserving body proportion; becoming as large as a dragon and as small as an insect. When Kai becomes the size of an insect, he still maintains his human size strength, speed, agility, durability and other physical attributes, however, when he is the size of a dragon, his physical attributes are further greatly enhance. Abilities *'Singing:' Kai is an excellent singer. *'Dancing:' Kai is an excellent dancer. *'Master Swordsman:' Due to his years of training under the Celestial Order, Kai is a highly skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by himself, relatively easily, he is more than capable of utilizing dual swords in combat, even though he rarely utilizes two swords. Kai's sword fighting style is a combination of offense, defense, counter, pure brute strength, speed, agility and amazing precision; to the point that he can overwhelm most of his opponents. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Ezekiel, Kai is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; his skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by himself, with little effort. Kai's fighting style is a combination of Wing Chun, Systema, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kali, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo, Jeet Kune Do, pure brute strength and solid defense. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Ezekiel, Kai is a highly skilled marksman, as he can hit his targets from great distances; his marksmanship skills are to the point that he can shoot several opponents in rapid succession (regardless if they are moving or not) even at close-range, with little effort, even though he rarely utilizes a gun or crossbow. *'Master Archer:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Ezekiel, Kai is a highly skilled archer, as he can hit her targets from great distances; his skills in archery are to the point that he can shoot several opponents in rapid succession (regardless if they are moving or not) even at close-range, with little effort, even though he rarely utilizes a bow and arrow. *'Master Stick Fighter:' Due to his years of training under the Celestial Order, Kai is a highly skilled stick fighter, his stick fighting skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled stick fighters all by himself, relatively easily; even though he rarely utilizes a quarterstaff or a bo-staff. *'Expert Swimmer:' Kai is a highly skilled swimmer. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Kai is amazingly intelligent and wise; as a high-ranking member of the Celestial Order, Kai is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Master of Deception:' Since the age of 7 (after he was recruited into the Celestial Order) Kai has developed the art of deception, effectively convincing all that he is not a sea wizard for years through various carefully designed ruses and by putting up a façade that he is nothing more than an overconfident and laid-back individual. *'Master Investigator:' Throughout his exploits as a wizard, Kai has become a highly investigator, as he is able to discreetly follow every lead and rumor to discover the truth behind any story, regardless whether or not if they have anything to do with the magical world, without drawing any unwanted attention to himself. *'Master Interrogator:' Throughout his exploits as a wizard, Kai has become highly skilled at the art of interrogation, as is he able to gather information from other individuals, regardless whether or not if the information has something to do with dangerous magical objects or dark magic users. *'Intimidation:' Throughout his years as a wizard, Kai commands an intimidating presence to where many non-magic users and most magic users fear him, he is even feared by someone as powerful as Aaron and many dark magic users. He is also almost as terrifying as Emmanuel *'Eidetic Memory:' Kai has a perfect memory, as he is able to remember everything he sees and reads; for example, he remembers the day he was recruited into the Celestial Order, despite the fact that it has been 19 years (as he was 7 years old at the time). He also remembered the exact details of the Celestial Order's insignia; the symbol of an eagle and a dolphin. *'Medical knowledge:' Throughout his exploits as a wizard, Kai has gained vast knowledge on medicine, healing and human anatomy. *'Knowledge of Magic:' Throughout his exploits as a wizard, Kai has gained vast knowledge of magical world's culture and religion; such as magic, magical objects and mystical lore. *'Stealth:' Since the age of 7 (after he was recruited into the Celestial Order) Kai has develop the art of stealth (even without his magic) as he can sneak in and out of most guarded building(s) without being detected, follow his target(s) for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Indomitable will/High Tolerance For Pain/Expert Survivalist:' Kai is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. Due to his years of training, he has a high tolerance for pain; for example, when Catherine accidentally spilled tea on his right arm, he barely flinch. Kai has great survival skills, as he was taught how to survive on his own in the world by Ezekiel; as over the years, he has survived the most dangerous of missions that was given to him by the Celestial Order, coming out unscathed in most of these said missions. *'Multilingual:' Kai is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin. Throughout his exploits as a wizard, he has gained the ability to speak them at a native level. *'Voice Mimicry:' Through his adventures as a wizard, Kai can disguise his voice relatively easily into a deep and garbled nature. He can also change his voice into a deep, low growl for the purpose of intimidating his opponents and is also capable of mimicking other individuals' voices, such as Emmanuel, Barnabas, Nestor, Catherine, William, Cornelius, Aaron, etc. Weapons and Equipment Kai's valued weapon and possession are his swords, shield and armor that are all made out of a rare metal alloy known as Gallium. He also has robes that are made out of a rare fabric known as Thorium (the equivalent of "Gallium"). *'First Gallium Rapier:' Kai utilizes a black magic rapier as his main weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Second Gallium Rapier:' Kai utilizes a second black magic rapier as his second weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Gallium Spear:' Kai occasionally utilizes a black magic spear as his third weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Gallium Recurve bow:' Kai occasionally utilizes a black magic recurve bow as his fourth weapon of choice, for long-range, it featured standard recurve limbs and a riser that has a metal enclosure for the hand. Kai also utilizes it as an improvised quarterstaff. *'Gallium Hunting Arrows:' Kai utilizes black magic arrows for long-range attacks when he combines them with his hunting arrows recurve bow. He carries up to twenty-six arrows at a time. *'Gallium Armor:' Kai wears black/white magic combat armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is similar in appearance to a royal knight's armor. *'Gallium Helmet:' Kai wears a black magic helmet to hide his identity from his enemies. This lets Kai effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while he is running or aiming arrows, it is similar in appearance to a royal knight's helmet; it's magic also prevent anyone (except for Kai himself) from removing the helmet from it's master. *'Thorium Robes:' Kai occasionally wears black/white magic robes to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is similar in appearance to shaolin style warrior monk robes. *'Thorium Mask:' Kai occasionally wears a black magic domino mask to hide his identity from his enemies. This lets Kai effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while he is running or aiming arrows; it's magic also prevent anyone (except for Kai himself) from removing the mask from it's master. Trivia *Kai's mystical aura is dark black, his eyes also glow black whenever he powers up or utilizes his hypnotic or telepathic/zoopathy/volukinesis powers, his mystical aura and glowing eyes can only be seen by other magic users; unless Kai chooses to purposely make them visible to other non-magic users. *Kai's main human-animal hybrid form is a humanoid british columbia wolf, although he can transform into other humanoid animals, he often prefers his wolf form. *Despite his name and have a dark colored mystical aura, Kai is pure of heart; pure good, just and honorable. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Heroes Category:Official Disney Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users